Behemoth (SteamWorld)
The Behemoth is the final boss in SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech. History ''SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech'' The Necromonicog was stated to have been created by the gods, namely the goddess of deceit by the souls of alchemists and warrior of old, and put into a Behemoth to terrorize the land. it was later defeated by the Ancient Hero Gilgamech where the Necronomicog was placed in an unknown land and the Behemoth's body had a castle built on top of it. The Necronomicog, after leaving its original host body took control of the land it was in now and became the Téras Koloss. This land it now lives in is now called the Cursed City, and the inhabitants are now the Druids. When the heroes when to interrogate the Archdruid Bob IV, they noticed Téras Koloss who took Bob's life and later fought against the heroes. It was later destroyed and the heroes took the Necronomicog, only for the Void army and Gilgamech took the relic and zapped the heroes. The Necronomicog later had shadows of three of the past foes that the Fellowship has faced, going under the names 'Shadow Headmistress', 'Shadow Dragon' and 'Shadow Koloss'. All three of these forms were defeated, only for version of the Fellowship themselves to appear to fight against their original counterparts, these being the 'Reckless Knight' (Armilly), 'Arriant Alchemist' (Copernica), 'Brooding Hermit' (Galleo), 'Repressive Sister' (Tarah), 'Burdensome Brother' (Thayne) 'Wayward Spirit', 'Demon Warrior' & 'Jovial Deity' (Orik). These forms were vanquished however and the original Behemoth itself was awakened by Gilgamech and defeated him in one paralyzing electrical attack. The Heroes themselves later fought against the Behemoth, traveling to three different locations and after a long difficult battle, the Behemoth was once again defeated and the Necronomicog vanished without a trace. The Behemoth's body was used as a Minigolf hole. Known Forms *The Behemoth/Mechathiranos *Téras Koloss *Corrupted Sprout *Shadow Dragon *Shadow Headmistress *Shadow Koloss *Reckless Knight *Arrogant Alchemist *Brooding Hermit *Repressive Sister *Beurdensome Brother *Wayward Spirit *Demon Warrior *Jovial Deity *Areana Monsters Bestiary Entries Powers and Abilities Like all character in SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech, the Behemoth uses cards in it's various battles, all of it's forms have diffrent forms of cards however. Terass Koloss/Shadow Koloss: This version of the Behemoth will often attack with it's branches and summoning new roots, it's cards are; Corpes Breath, Corrupt Seed, Big Twig, Whip Slash & Ashen Bark. Shadow Forms: The shadow forms use the same attacks and cards as their original counerparts, such as Double Edge, Poison Breath, Time Lock & Jai Cut. The Behemoth: The behemoth acts as three antagonists, the Necronomicog, the left hand and the right hand. All three's attacks are; Gehenna, Rib Crush, Hell's Tokamant, Golgatha, Soul Creaver, Earth Strike, Gigavolt, Primal Talon, Drain Touch, Revenge, Flame Turbine, Close Maw, Recover & Nibiru. Gallery Téras Koloss.png|Téras Koloss Dragon SWQHoG 2.png|Shadow Dragon Shadow Headmistress (SteamWorld).png|Shadow Headmistress Shadow Koloss.png|Shadow Koloss Reckless Knight, Arrogant Alchamist & Brooding Hermit.png|Reckless Knight, Arrogant Alchamest & Brooding Hermit Repressive Sister & Burdensome Brother.png|Repressive Sister & Burdensome Brother Wayward Spirit, Demon Warrior & Jovial Deity.png|Wayward Spirit, Demon Warrior & Jovial Deity Navigation Category:Possessed Objects Category:Bigger Bads Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Giant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vampires Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Thought-Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Dark Forms Category:Twin/Clone